Les Saturnales
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Aventures] Dans le Cratère, au début de l'hiver, avant que ne s'endorme la magie, d'étranges rumeurs courent sur des cérémonies de peuples ne vénérant pas la Lumière. Mais comment séparer légende de réalité quand le peuple vit dans la crainte ? Quatre nuits, quatre célébrations des Saturnales en compagnie de nos jeunes futurs Aventuriers.
1. Bleu Eau

_Bonjour et bonne année 2017 !_

 _Je vous offre un petit texte hivernal pour commencer l'année, un petit texte pas complètement inédit pour certains car il a été écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent Fan'ventures dont tous les textes méritent vraiment un peu d'attention, même après Noël. Pleins d'artistes fan d'Aventures réunis dans des petites vidéos sur Youtube, ça vaut bien le coup._

 _Toute cette publicité tardive et non rémunérée (quel sacrifice que d'être un fan créateur ;) ) pour dire que cet OS m'a inspiré et qu'il est donc le 1er d'une série de quatre textes. Le second sur BOB est terminé et est bien plus long, voilà voilà._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **Les Saturnales : Bleu Eau**

 **.**

La nuit tombait, silencieuse, sur le Cratère endormi.  
Silencieuse ? Pour une oreille humaine sûrement, mais le pan de réalité qui échappe aux mortels est sans limite et les rumeurs de cette nuit si spéciale ne faisaient pas exception.  
Pourtant, pour les rares élus aux veines parcourues de magie, l'air frémissait et vibrait, produisant des notes qui faisaient écho à leur nature profonde, les révélant pour une nuit.

Dans les villes et les bourgades, les habitants fermaient les portes et les volets, s'isolant de cette sensation que quelque-chose se produisait sans qu'ils puissent le comprendre. S'isolant de cet inconnu qui les effrayait. Devant chaque maison, une chandelle fendait la noirceur de la nuit de sa faible lueur, constituant sans le savoir, de nouvelles constellations sur le sol du Cratère, comme si ciel et terre se confondaient.

Dans les forêts les êtres magiques étaient de sortie, accomplissant des rites vieux de plusieurs millénaires.  
Une paix temporaire s'était instaurée entre les peuples, juste pour ces quelques nuits, juste pour ces quelques soirées où la magie prenait un dernier souffle avant de s'assoupir le temps de la froide saison.

Élémentaires et démons, mages et marcheurs de rêves, vampires et fées, chaque créature était là pour célébrer les saturnales et rendre hommage à la nuit, source de la plus pure des magies.  
Parmi eux, un peuple dont le sang ne pulsait pas à unisson avec les étoiles, un peuple humain incapable de percevoir la musique des cieux mais dont le cœur pouvait en ressentir les effets.

Partout dans le Cratère, les clans druidiques s'étaient joints à l'effervescence ambiante pour partager en quelques nuits les secrets de la magie.

Et, sous les yeux curieux du petit Shinddha, le clan Kory n'avait pas fait exception.

Drapés sous de lourdes capes, chaque adulte du clan avait ce sourire si spécial, ce sourire qui faisait penser qu'ils détenaient le secret de la vie. Hommes et Femmes s'étaient tressés les cheveux, y plaçant quelques feuilles de houx dont les baies rouges empoisonnées brillaient sous l'éclat de la lune.

Le jeune garçon papillonnait d'un bout à l'autre du camp, observant les druides qui sculptait des figurines à l'effigie des incarnations de la magie. Un peu plus loin, les autres enfants tressaient en osier des poupées humaines, glissant en leur cœur une plume ou une pierre. C'était un travail méticuleux que les anciens supervisaient d'un air sérieux qui ne pouvait cacher la joie de ces préparatifs. Au cycle dernier il était parmi eux, mais cette année c'était différent. Cette année il ne regarderait pas les aînés du camp disparaître plusieurs nuits durant car cette année il n'aurait pas à brûler les effigies au retour des adultes pour clore la période de fête. Non. Car cette année il partait avec eux, célébrer le sommeil de la magie, danser dans les flammes des figurines une journée durant et raconter des légendes aux enfants.

Après cette nuit il ne serait plus le petit Shinddha, fils de la meilleure archère du clan, non, après cette nuit il serait Shinddha l'archer, Shinddha le druide, Shinddha l'Aîné.

Une main familière se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête vers son père, druide spécialisé dans les onguents révélateurs de rêves. Il n'avait pas un rôle important dans le clan contrairement à son aimée, mais sa gentillesse avait gagné le cœur de la plus courtisée d'entre toutes et la naissance de leur fils qui ressemblait tant à sa mère avait donné raison à son obstination.

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour en ôter la neige qui s'y était glissé et rabattit le capuchon sur ses yeux. Le jeune garçon leva un visage impatient vers son père.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure, dis ? On va où ?

\- Tu verras bien, on va partir.

Le manque d'information fit froncer le nez à Shin avant que l'excitation ambiante prenne le pas sur son début de bouderie. Un souffle le fit tourner la tête alors que l'ancienne sortait de la plus grande tente du campement. Derrière la Vénérable, à sa gauche, le druide guérisseur et à sa droite, reconnaissable entre toute à son immense arc gravé de runes bleues, sa mère.  
Le cœur de l'enfant se serra de fierté, un jour il serait fort comme elle et chacune de ses paroles invoquerait le respect.

L'ancienne, dans sa cape blanche comme la neige, ouvrit la marche et sans un mot chaque membre du clan la suivit parmi les arbres. Les enfants virent cette colonie de silhouettes brunes, vertes ou bleues éclairées par les flammes disparaître dans la nuit. Après quelques soupirs d'envie ils se pelotonnèrent dans leur tente et s'endormirent à la lueurs des dernières braises sous la garde des animaux du camp.

De leur côté, les aînés marchèrent longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour le jeune Shinddha qui rouvrit les yeux dans les bras de son père. Bercé par le rythme de ses pas, il se rendormis jusqu'à qu'une main fraîche dégage les mèches ébènes qui s'étaient égarées sur son front.

\- Shin ? La magie ne t'attendra pas.

Le rire dans la voix le fit battre des cils, devant lui les yeux limpides de sa mère. Il sursauta et descendit des bras paternels pour se joindre à la réunion.

Il n'y avait pas que le camp Kory, des druides qu'il n'avait vus auparavant s'étaient joint à eux. Y avait-il un clan de plus ou deux ? Il était incapable de le deviner mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde et encore moins d'inconnus.

Rares étaient les autres humains qu'ils croisaient dans les forêts. Quelques voyageurs surtout, des gens venues demander de l'aide pour un proche, et parfois un elfe ou une harde de centaures était aperçu, d'après sa mère. Mais les inconnus étaient la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Ils étaient tous regroupés autour d'un étang au dessus duquel dansait un serpent de vapeur blanche qui s'échappait des rebords enneigés. La lune tombait dans l'eau et sa lueur bleutée donnait une aura surnaturelle à la scène.

Tous s'agenouillèrent, Shin se sentait un peu gauche mais il s'empressa de les imiter, l'unité d'un tout qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui se déroulait sous ses yeux encore embrumés lui dictait ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Des chants s'élevèrent, et sans les avoir appris Shin avait la sensation de les connaître. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, emportées par cette musique qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre mais qu'ils servaient depuis toujours, les yeux fixés sur ce ballet étrange et hypnotique entre la vapeur et la lune.

Et soudain ce fut comme si la lune s'élevait et venait rejoindre sa jumelle dans les cieux, entraînant derrière elle sa traînée d'étoiles. Peinant à en détacher les yeux, Shin réussit tout de même à jeter un coup d'œil à l'étendue d'eau.  
Elle était complètement noire et dans le ciel la lune et son reflet entamaient une valse sur cette musique inaudible qu'est la magie.

En un battement de paupières, s'en était fini.  
Le reflet avait rejoint sa place au creux de l'eau et la fumée blanche s'était évaporée.

Comme s'ils avaient rêvés.

Ils se relevèrent, secouant leurs capes de la neige qui avait commencé à les recouvrir.

Les nuits suivantes seraient danse et présent, joie et retrouvailles, mais cette nuit s'était différent, aucune parole ne saurait rendre grâce à ce moment partagé.

Sur chaque visage, un sourire, celui complice des témoins du miracle de la magie.

.

* * *

 _Première douceur de la nouvelle année, on se retrouve bientôt pour le second OS, j'espère que bien que court celui-ci vous plait._


	2. Rouge Feu

_Salutations ! Désolée du temps j'ai eu quelques problèmes de disques dur, enfin... Voilà la suite des Saturnales, j'espère que ça vous plaira c'est beaucoup plus long que le 1er et je continue d'y créer ma propre mythologie ainsi que d'imaginer la jeunesse de nos aventuriers préférés du JDR qu'est Aventures._

 _Enfin je dis la suite mais ça reste des OS, donc complètement indépendants les uns des autres sans qu'il y ait d'autre ordre que l'envie de lecture, bref bonne lecture !_

 **Les Saturnales**

L'obscurité commençait à envahir les rues de la bourgade. Dans son sillage, un épais brouillard givrant serpentait entre les maisons, s'enroulant avec délice au pied des quelques rares promeneurs.  
Il fallait faire vite, rester dehors en cette nuit serait la pire des folies.

Déjà les nappes blanchâtres commençaient à se faire spectrales au clair de lune et l'on disait qu'elles prenaient vie. Elles guettaient leurs proies, et au moment où les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissaient à l'horizon elles se contractaient et s'enserraient autour des chevilles de l'inconscient. Paralysé par cet être tentaculaire qui n'avait aucune forme à combattre, et, d'après les rumeurs on ne revoyait plus jamais le pauvre malheureux, le brouillard l'avait entraîné vers les bois où mille créatures avaient eu le loisir de le dévorer.  
Et du squelette aux os polis il ne restait plus une trace, les brumes s'en étaient nourries.

Champs et boutiques laissés à l'abandon, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que le cliquetis des clefs et le claquement pressé des volets ne se fassent entendre, laissant un grand vide derrière eux.

Le silence régnait désormais sur les habitations humaines du Cratère. Un silence effrayé par l'inconnu, un silence incapable de saisir la magie de la plus longue nuit de l'année, et de tout ce qu'elle recelait.

Mais peut-être qu'une parcelle de leur être comprenait qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre et que contrairement à ce que leur enseignaient leurs Églises, la magie n'avait aucun besoin que l'on croit en elle pour exister.  
Son énergie se contentait simplement de parcourir les veines de sa création, lui insufflant la vie jour après jour sans distinction entre aimants et effrayées.  
Ils étaient tous ses enfants.

Était-ce pour honorer le dernier sursaut de la magie avant son sommeil hivernal que devant chaque habitation les humains déposaient une chandelle ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un relent d'une peur enfantine, un moyen désespéré de faire disparaître le noir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Barnabé adorait cette coutume. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé aimer cette nuit là, après tout, les monstres hantaient les forêts et étaient bien plus puissants que jamais, mais chaque année il avait comme un regain d'énergie à cette période, une envie folle de sortir sous ce ciel étoilé, de traverser cette ville endormie aux lumières dorées et de rejoindre les bois aux mille soupirs.

C'était une sensation étrange et il savait qu'il devait la taire, la réprimer, et surtout ne jamais y céder.  
Pourtant c'était à chaque cycle plus difficile, comme si le temps d'une nuit l'apprenti mage qu'il serait bientôt, le citadin dans l'âme qui rêvait de partir pour la capitale, disparaissait. Ne restait plus qu'un être avide de liberté qui s'appuyait à la fenêtre avec un soupir d'envie.

Mais cette année était spéciale, depuis la dernière nuit des Saturnales ce père dont il avait de vagues souvenirs était revenu. Barnabé ignorait comment il avait pu les retrouver, après tout ils avaient déménagé tant de fois depuis qu'il les avait abandonnés, mais ce soir là, au plus noir de la nuit, juste avant l'aube, la flamme devant leur porte s'était éteinte et leur vie avait changé.

Quand Enoch avait déboulé dans la pièce, un courant d'air froid sur les talons, Émeline s'était levée de son lit face à la porte et l'avait fixé sans un mot. Jamais il ne s'était souvenu l'avoir vue aussi blême, pas même quand il les avait quittés. C'est son hurlement de rage et ses pleurs d'abandons qui finirent de réveiller le jeune garçon.

Le retour de son père avait été difficile, mais après plusieurs mois, une certaine normalité avait fini par se réinstaller et malgré les réticences de sa femme, Enoch leur avait trouvé une maison avec plusieurs chambres dans ce bourg, à la plus grande joie de son fils.

Barnabé s'était habitué aux allées et venues de ce père inconnu, et son caractère vantard et flamboyant, bien qu'attisant un regard mi critique mi amusé de sa mère, ne pouvait que le rendre admirable à ses yeux encore enfantins.

C'est ce même ton qui le fit se détourner du spectacle extérieur pour tourner les yeux vers l'atmosphère douce de la maison.

\- Balthazar ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à la fenêtre, enfile un manteau on va sortir.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, remarquant à peine la légère crispation des lèvres de sa mère à l'entente du prénom employé, il avait fini par s'habituer, son père trouvait le prénom Barnabé - le nom du parrain de sa mère choisit par cette dernière - bien trop commun pour son fils et n'employait toujours que le premier de ses trois prénoms.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais, on peut pas... C'est interdit.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

Le sourcil relevé dans une parodie de sourire, l'éclat moqueur dans les yeux de Enoch finit de convaincre le petit garçon qui, il devait l'avouer, avait bien trop envie de sortir fouler cette neige nouvelle pour chercher une faille au raisonnement paternel.

Ses pas résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier, laissant le démon faire face à bien pire que toutes les crapules des Enfers : le regard désapprobateur de son épouse.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer ses critiques – _Ennuyeux_ – et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Sa peau fraîche contre ses lèvres brûlantes provoquaient toujours en lui ce frisson glacé qu'il n'avait pu retrouver chez la multitude d'amantes et d'amants qui lui avaient précédé ou succédé. Cette faiblesse quand il la voyait - elle qu'il avait parmi toutes essayé de fuir - était toujours présente, et plus forte chaque jour. Il avait tenté de se raisonner, de se dire que ce n'était qu'un intérêt d'héritage. Elle était la première à lui avoir donné un enfant assez fort pour survivre à son engeance démoniaque, il ne comptait plus les femmes, au fil des siècles, que la créature poussant en elles avait achevées. Mais son éloignement l'avait rendu plus faible encore que lorsqu'il l'avait à ses côtés et il avait renoncé à comprendre pourquoi son sourire, qu'il retrouvait chez Balthazar, semblait réanimer un organe qui ne devait pas battre dans sa poitrine.

Une main sur son torse interrompit sa fougue alors qu'il était fermement éloigné de sa proie par cette dernière.

\- Non. Enoch, je suis sérieuse. Tu n'es là que depuis une année, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu ni si tu avais prévu ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis celle qui a élevé Barnabé depuis ton départ, et je suis celle qui continuera quand tu te lasseras de jouer le bon père de famille. C'est mon fils, ne laisse pas les monstres l'emmener loin de moi, il est trop jeune.

\- Je serai avec lui, Émeline, toujours.

\- C'est bien cela que je crains...

Elle n'ajouta rien mais ils savaient tous deux ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle voulait d'un père pour son fils, pas d'un seigneur démoniaque qui l'emporterait loin d'elle.

Des pas dégringolant les marches terminèrent de les séparer. Il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa bien plus doucement les lèvres.

\- Je te le ramènerai.

Elle le fixa, mélange d'espoir et de crainte, avant qu'il ne s'arrache de son regard pour se tourner vers la silhouette vêtue de rouge qui déboula dans la pièce.

\- Allez viens, mon garçon, allons-y !

Un sourire éclatant sur son visage, Barnabé s'élança vers la porte d'entrée à la suite de son père avant de faire volte-face pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre avec un sourire avant de rejoindre le démon qui ouvrit la porte. Un vent froid s'engouffra dans la maisonnée et Émeline vit disparaître les deux hommes de sa vie.

Elle frissonna en resserrant son châle autour de ses épaules. Elle savait que son époux déchaînerait l'Enfer sur Terre pour protéger son fils, mais des années à attendre près du feu que les nuits magiques se terminent avaient laissé des traces. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il advenait des gens qui disparaissaient, et perdre son fils de cette manière...

Le sifflement strident de la théière dans l'âtre interrompit ses sombres divagations et c'est avec un sourire forcé qu'elle se servit une tasse.  
Tout allait bien se passer.

De plus, elle le savait : son petit Barnabé était différent d'elle, il avait cette puissance magique en lui qui prenait chaque jour une force plus grande. Il possédait une essence démoniaque qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre mais dont elle s'était juré de le protéger. Il ne le savait pas encore, du moins le pensait-elle, mais il faisait lui aussi partie des créatures de la nuit qui vénéraient les Saturnales.  
Il était l'un d'eux et si ça lui permettait de n'avoir rien à redouter alors, peut-être pour la première fois, elle en remerciait Enoch.

Les yeux clos, une main se réchauffant à la chaleur de la tisane alors que l'autre s'était posée sur son ventre, Émeline se sentait rassurée.  
Elle les attendrait.

 **.**

Barnabé trottinait derrière Enoch, regardant avec émerveillement le brouillard blanc s'écarter devant son père.

Il avait déjà remarqué cet étrange phénomène à travers la fenêtre de leur maison, le brouillard semblait fuir la lumière des bougies, fuir cet espoir et cette aura dorée qui protégeait le perron de chaque habitation. Les croyances des humains n'étaient peut-être pas si dénuées de magie que le pensait son père... Mais autours de Enoch le phénomène était comme décuplé et Barnabé aurait eu bien du mal à dire si son père la contrôlait ou si la brume s'évanouissait de peur sur son passage.

Pour autant, le regard d'admiration qu'il jetait à son père n'en était que plus intense.  
Un jour lui aussi il sillonnerait la nuit, les créatures s'inclineraient sur son passage. Il serait grand, il serait fort, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit de sa vie. Et sa famille serait toujours en sécurité, ils ne dépendraient de personne d'autre et plus jamais ils ne vivraient dans la misère.  
Plus jamais.

Ils quittèrent bientôt le village, laissant derrière eux quelques éclats scintillants et une aura dorée évanescente dans le ciel étoilé.

La lune se levait, et Barnabé sentait un drôle de picotement au bout de ses doigts. Non pas l'engourdissement dû au froid, non, plutôt une chaleur, comme les étincelles que faisaient la pierre à briquet que s'obstinait à utiliser sa mère. Il regarda ses mains, s'attendant presque à y découvrir quelques flammèches.

Rien.

Il était un peu déçu, même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir apprendre à maîtriser l'héritage magique paternel, il avait cru que, peut-être...  
Mais les crépitements sous sa peau se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, comme si tout le sang de son corps s'était concentré sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Il continuait d'avancer derrière le démon dont les grandes enjambées les avaient menés au cœur de la forêt proche du village. Il ne prêtait pas attention au paysage enneigé, surtout que sous le couvert des arbres la neige s'était faite moins épaisse et leurs hautes cimes cachaient en partie la lueur bleutée de la lune.

Une vive lueur transperça soudain la nuit. Deux lueurs pour être précis. Dans chaque main de son père brûlait une impressionnante boule de feu.

\- On approche, Balthazar, tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?

C'était donc cela qui provoquait en lui l'agitation d'une magie qu'il ne savait pas encore contrôler ?

Un certain malaise envahit son esprit.  
Il avait une envie, presque un besoin, de voir ce qu'il se passait lors des nuits des Saturnales. Il sentait au plus profond de son être qu'il devait y participer, que c'était de son devoir d'honorer cet instant si spécial pour la magie. Mais les craintes ancestrales de son peuple humain transmises par sa mère lui hurlaient de partir, de s'éloigner de ces célébrations qui réveillaient une force qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir.

Pouvait-il vraiment à son âge espérer égaler la puissance de son père ? Il avait compris au ton de la voix de Enoch que celui-ci attendait quelque-chose de spécial de leur sortie, il n'était pas seulement question de montrer au jeune garçon comment les créatures magiques fêtaient l'endormissement hivernal de la source de vie.

Non, Enoch ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir quelque-chose en tête, Émeline l'avait maintes fois répété, et malgré l'admiration que lui portait Barnabé, il avait aussi compris qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
Après tout il les avait déjà abandonnés une fois et toutes les attentions du monde ne pourraient pas changer ça.  
Pas après les nuits où il avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par les sanglots de sa mère qui filtraient par les fentes des planches.  
Pas après la vie qu'ils avaient été forcés de mener, fuyant un village qui les avait chassés comme engeance du diable, puis survivant comme ils pouvaient, sa mère se faisant passer pour veuve pour éviter les ragots sur sa mauvaise vie, se battant chaque jour pour l'élever.

Barnabé était effrayé, une peur sourde qui ne voulait plus le quitter. Quoi qu'il se passe en cette nuit, ils ne pourraient jamais plus revenir en arrière.  
Si la puissance en lui s'exprimait, son père serait fier, mais lui ne serait plus jamais le même et il y avait une grosse différence entre rêver d'entrer un jour à la Tour Rouge et réveiller le diable endormi au fond de lui.  
Mais s'il le réprimait, nul ne savait ce dont était capable le terrible Enoch, et son fils ne voulait pas en faire l'expérience, les contes et rumeurs qu'il avait pu entendre lui suffisaient amplement pour que ses rêves soient submergés par les flammes et la destruction.  
Son père était puissant, et l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui était amèrement teinté de crainte.

Mais se qui serrait le plus son cœur n'était pas les éventuelles réactions de son père. S'il y avait une seule chose de sûre dans sa vie c'était que ce dernier aimait, à sa manière, bien trop sa mère pour leur faire plus de mal.  
Non, ce qui inquiétait le jeune garçon, c'était ses propres faiblesses. Il sentait la magie presser contre cette fine barrière qui protégeait son esprit et il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et c'était bien cela sa plus grande peur. Disparaître au profit d'une créature guidée par la magie.  
Disparaître.

Mais ses inquiétudes semblaient bien loin des pensées de son père qui avait accéléré le pas, un sourire inquiétant ornant son visage aristocrate.  
Une autre raison pour laquelle son fils l'admirait. Il restait toujours lui-même, le même homme qui embrassait sa femme et souriait à son fils, le même homme qui mettait un village à feu et à sang pour lui avoir manqué de respect, le même homme qui séduisait les femmes et qui brûlait leurs enfants.

C'était effrayant et pourtant...  
Pourtant être un monstre semblait plus gérable que de se retenir d'en devenir un.

Barnabé ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces peurs qu'il pensait avoir enfouies en lui, réapparaissaient à cet instant, alors qu'il participait enfin à cette fête qui l'avait tant fait rêver. Y participer changerait donc tout ? Logiquement rien n'était moins sûr, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Et même si rien ne changeait réellement, en venant aujourd'hui il rejetait les coutumes et traditions des hommes, il changeait. Peut-être n'y avait-il là rien de magique, peut-être était-ce seulement cela grandir.

 **.**

Enoch traversait la forêt, il pouvait entendre derrière lui le pas galopant de son fils, de sa réussite. Encore si innocent... Le démon ne savait pas s'il avait bien compris tout l'enjeu d'être la descendance d'un seigneur démoniaque, Émeline avait-elle eu raison en lui disant qu'il était bien trop jeune pour une telle charge ? Non. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait s'y prendre tôt, avant que la douceur de son épouse ne l'imprègne à jamais d'une telle candeur. Puis son rire enfantin serait plus beau encore s'il soulignait une flopée de morts.

La magie qui bouillonnait dans ses veines se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la Grotte des Esprits. Il savait d'expérience que la retenir n'engendrait que souffrance et conflits psychiques, aussi la libéra-t-il en des orbes de flammes. Il aurait pu faire tellement de ravages avec ce sursaut de puissance de la magie, une nuit et une seule pour mettre à genoux les plus grandes villes du Cratère, une seule soirée pour faire des Églises un tas de cendre et asservir ce bon peuple. Il lui aurait suffit d'un peu de volonté...

Mais il ne l'avait pas.

Car les Saturnales n'étaient pas seulement l'endormissement de la magie et le début d'un cycle hivernal. Non, les Saturnales étaient également une période de paix entre toutes créatures et même le diable ne peut rompre un pacte établi des millénaires avant son existence entre Magie et son premier fils, Destin.

Pour l'instant...

Enoch réprima le sourire calculateur qui s'était formé sur son visage et se retourna. Les battements de cœur de son fils s'étaient fait plus affolés et après avoir ralenti, il s'était arrêté.  
Le démon leva les yeux au ciel. Résister à la magie est inutile, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait enseigné ? Quand est-ce qu'il retiendrait correctement une leçon sans penser comme sa mère ?

\- Ne réprime pas la magie, cette puissance c'est le dernier cadeau qu'elle nous offre avant d'hiberner, tu dois t'en servir. A moins que tu préfères rejeter la source même de toute vie ?

Il vit Balthazar hésiter, le visage déformé en une moue enfantine. S'y était-il pris trop tôt ? Une année de plus aurait pu être préférable, mais cela signifiait retarder ses plans il n'est pas simple de faire un digne héritier quand on possédait son rang.

La lueur pourpre qui traversa les yeux dorés de l'enfant et les étincelles qui commençaient à crépiter au centre de ses paumes mit fin à ses doutes. Il était prêt.

\- Et maint'nant ?

\- Maintenant, on va pouvoir fêter les Saturnales.

 **.**

Battant lourdement des ailes au dessus de la forêt, une nuée d'oiseaux de nuit faisait route vers un lieu dicté par son seul instinct. Le nuage de plumes traversait le ciel étoilé, laissant planer sur la cime enneigée des pins leur ombre volatile.  
Une chouette au plumage gris et encore duveteux dériva du groupe, attirée par les flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses grands yeux jaunes. Ici-bas, on l'appelait un puits de chaleur montait à travers l'air nocturne.

Ses compagnes continuèrent leur route, invisibles aux yeux de tous. Après tout, les oiseaux de nuit ne migraient pas.

Grise descendit en piqué, inclinant à peine les fanges de ses ailes pour ralentir sa chute.  
Les lumières se rapprochaient et elle pouvait voir qu'elles provenaient de deux silhouettes que ses yeux estimaient humaines mais que son gosier ressentait puissantes. Elle eut un battement d'ailes, brassant l'air qui semblait s'alourdir sous elle.  
L'oiseau couleur de cendre fut enveloppé par un brouillard épais et disparut avant d'avoir atteint une branche.

La magie savait se protéger des regards indiscrets.

 **.**

La grotte était spacieuse et ouvrait sur le ciel étoilé après un étroit boyau souterrain qui leur avait permis d'y accéder.  
Au centre, s'ouvrait un puits naturel qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre, et au fond de la cavité, un ruisseau serpentait entre les roches.

Barnabé était perplexe. Il s'était attendu à un feu de joie immense au cœur de la foret, à des danses et des chants aux accents rocailleux, à voir toutes les créatures s'incliner devant eux, il avait pensé voir plus de magie que jamais dans sa vie ! Et, bien que l'endroit possédât un charme ésotérique bien à lui, il était déçu.

Enoch au contraire...

Quand la lune frappa le ruisseau de sa pâle lueur, quand les flammes s'élevèrent dans le puits, quand les runes et glyphes de sang furent tracées sur le père et le fils, alors, la magie explosa.

Quelques heures de puissance absolue, une fraction d'éternité offerte par la mère Magie.

Et un éclat de voix brisa la solennité du moment.

 **.**

La grotte et la forêt elle même disparurent. Ne restait plus que le vent, son souffle contre sa peau, sa puissance le traversant comme s'il n'était rien. Le vent et la tapisserie étoilée du ciel, s'étendant à perte de vue.

Une nuit qui était partout autour de lui, autour d'eux, une nuit qui avait avalé la terre, s'était fondue en elle.  
Qui pouvait discerner les constellations des cieux de celles nées de la superstition des hommes ?

Ne venaient-elles pas toutes de la même magie ?

Deux étoiles rouges dansaient dans les cieux, profitant de ce rare instant où la magie n'était qu'un simple jeu, un moment, qui disparaîtrait bien trop vite, où ils n'étaient qu'un père et son enfant, sans que la quête de pouvoir ne vienne ternir les liens du sang.

 **.**

Au village, Émeline s'était endormie. La tasse vide posée au pied du fauteuil, le livre qu'elle avait commencé à livre pour repousser le sommeil n'avait pas eu tant de chance et avait lentement glissé de ses genoux pour heurter le plancher.  
Les mains croisées sur son ventre, elle s'était laissé bercer par le lent battement de son propre cœur, battement maternel auquel bientôt se joindrait le rythme papillonnant d'un futur enfant.  
Il suffisait de laisser s'écouler le temps.

Au dehors, les bougies vivaient leurs derniers instants, leur flamme vacillante au dessus d'une mare de cire rendait un dernier clin d'œil aux étoiles avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Le brouillard s'en était allé, libérant les créatures qui ne s'en étaient pas méfiées dont une chouette grise complètement désorientée qui jura que plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaîtraient dans quelques heures, apportant avec elles les silhouettes fatiguées d'un démon et de son fils.

Et la magie à son tour s'endormirait.

 **.**

 _J'espère que la lecture des pensées d'Enoch et du petit Barnabé a été agréable, je laisse à l'imagination le déroulé exact de cette cérémonie où la puissance accordée leur a offert la capacité de rejoindre les étoiles._

 _À bientôt !_


End file.
